Devil Replica
by dinohannah
Summary: Something happened during the hyperresonance that teleported Luke and Tear to the Malkuth Empire. Let's just say, Luke goes nuts. He becomes a gun-toting, sadistic, (including a few appearance changes), bizarre Devil Replica. What do you think everyone's reaction would be? How will everyone survive? My first fanfic. Don't care if you flame. No pairings. Rated for Luke's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ugh.." Luke groaned as he slowly opened his emerald green eyes.o

"Are... Are you alright?" A sweet voice floated into his eardrums.

His eyes opened wide when he saw the face of a woman with brown hair and pale purple eyes only a few centimeters away from his face.

"GAHH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SO CLOSE TO MY FACE, YA DAMNED WOMAN?!" He screeched as he scooted back a few feet.

She stared at him.

"Uh... I just wanted to see if you were alri - what's the matter?" She asked after she took notice of his puzzled face.

"... That is the most I have sworn before..." He said staring off into space.

"You haven't sworn before?" She asked him and he seemed to be knocked out of his stupor.

He glared at her before whipping out a random sleek black Para Ordnance P14-45 and LDA pistol.

"Of course I'm fuckin' fine, Fuckin' Blue Eyes! Though I do have a question... WHERE IN THE DAMNED, FUCKING HELL ARE WE?!" Luke shouted with a few good throbbing veins, tick marks and a pissed off look on his face. The redhead didn't seem to notice the handgun he just seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

Tear stared at him incredulously before she let out a sigh. She pointed to left as she started walking in that direction.

"I hear the ocean. It's over there." She said. 'Now I have to deal with a foul mouthed fool.'

We she got no reply, she turned to look at him and that was when she got a good look at him.

He had waist long, flaming red hair with orange colored ends and it was very spiky on the top of his head. That includes his bangs. He had very pointy ears with two black hoops in each and a very pale complexion. As if he didn't go outside. A black dress shirt clung to his body. He had matching black designer pants and studded belt with a silver skull and crossbones belt buckle. Black combat boots and a... Sleek black AK-47 - again, seemingly from nowhere - was strapped to his back, topped his look.

Then she looked at his face and was probably scarred for life. His emerald green eyes looked like they were on fire and shit-eating grin was plastered on his face. He looked like the devil incarnate (funny cuz he is) and Tear really hoped that if anyone pissed him off in the future, they will get out with their life.

"Shit. Yanno, I've never fucking ever seen what the fucking ocean looked like. I suppose a damned thanks is in order, Fuckin Blue Eyes." He said with the same grin on his face.

"T-t-tear. My name is Tear and your welcome... May I inquire why you've never seen the ocean before?"

Luke stopped grinning and a frown danced across his face.

"Keh. Fucking parents. Didn't want lil old me to get fucking kidnapped again. Lost my fucking memories coz of it. I don't give a single flying fuck or a rat's ass about it."

Tear was thoughtful for a moment.

"What should we do now, Fucking Blue Eyes?"

Tear sighed in annoyance.

"It told y-"

"- what-fucking-ever, Fucking Blue Eyes -"

" - ... we should find out where we are and get back to Baticul."

"Great plan, Fucking Blue Eyes."

Before Tear can retort, a crackling sound was heard in the bushes a few feet away from them. Luke immediately whipped his AK-47 from his back and started open fire.

"AL-FUCKING-RIGHT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT SHITTY BUSH BEFORE I BLOW YOUR ASS SKY HIGH!" Luke shouted menacingly at the pushed with a pissed off look and a sadistic grin on his face. He was still shooting at the bush.

Tear was staring at him like he just grew another head.

A man with his hands up, a bucket, and a terrified look on his face rushed out of the bushes and landed on the ground, trying to avoid the rapid stream of bullets..

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't sneak around again! I wasn't sure if you were the Dark Wings!"

More gunfire.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THE DARK WINGS?! DO WE LOOK LIKE THESE FUCKNG DARK WINGS, FUCKING OLD MAN?! GET YOUR FUCKING FACTS STRAIGHT!"

"I-I'm so-sorry!"

"QUIT FUCKING APOLOGIZING!"

"I-I'm so -"

BLAM!

A few strands of hair fell from the man's head.

"Here! How about I take you to where you need to go if you're lost?! I have a carriage waiting! Free of charge if you don't shoot me! Please?!" The man pleaded.

Luke was instantly upon the poor man. A sadistic glint was in his eyes and that same creepy grin was on his face. The sadistic redhead jammed the barrel of a Viper JAWS Pistol ('Where is he getting these guns?!' Tear thought.) to the man's throat.

"O really~? You wouldn't make us pay after you take us to the capital?Even after you said it was fucking free?" Luke asked in a sinister tone.

He received a frantic shake of the head as his answer.

"Good. Coz if you said yes... Well, someone's fucking head will roll and it won't be mine. Kukukuku..." The redhead cackled as he turned away with his precious AK-47 still strapped to his back.

The man, fearfully, started leading them to his carriage. Right as they got to the carriage, they were attacked by monsters. Luke, who wanted nothing to do with them, opened fire on the... whatever they were.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. All the monsters were dead in a few seconds and Luke just strolled up to the carriage, whistling and swinging his AK-47 like it was a pencil. He disappeared into the carriage.

The old man glanced at Tear who had a disturbed look on her face.

"Is he always like this?" He asked.

"I don't know. I honestly just met him. I hope if anyone pisses him off in the future, will escape his Wrath, in one piece and still alive." She answered.

"I know what you mean."

"HEY! HURRY THE FUCK UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL THE FUCKING TIME IN THE WORLD!"

Tear and the old man rushed to the carriage.

Luke's emerald eyes blinked open and he found himself on the old man's carriage with Tear, awake, beside him.

"Oh you're awake." She said softly.

"Keh. 'Course I am." He snorted as he took the moment to look out the window.

BLAM!

The carriage was jostled as a large crater appeared beside it.

A bunch of veins throbbed on Luke's head before he cocked his AK-47. The pissed off red-head stuck his head out the window.

"HEY WE'RE FUCKING DRIVIN' HERE, FUCKING ROAD HOGGER! YOU'RE DRIVING THE FUCKING WRONG WAY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD SHITHEADS! IF THERE WAS ANY SHOOTING GOING' ON, I WILL BE THE ONE WHO DOES THE FUCKING SHOOTIN', DAMMIT!" Luke was halfway out the window while he let out a string of bullets in response to the blast earlier.

CIVILIAN CARRIAGE! PLEASE GO TO THE SIDE! LEST YOU WANT TO GET INTO THE CROSSFIRE!

The demonic redhead let out a few laughs before letting out an all out guffaw. He suddenly got serious and a shit-eating grin split his face in half. A shadow and his bangs covered the top part of his face and the only thing you could see of his top face was his glowing pupiless eyes.

"Oh~... Kekeke... So~ we're the ones who has to get out of the way... Fufufu... Hehehehe... Haha... KUKUKUKUKU WHY THE FUCK DO WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY?! WE WERE FUCKING HERE FIRST, YA FUCKING DIPSHITS! IF SOMEONE HAS TO GET OUT OF THE SHITTY WAY... THEN IT BETTER BE YOU SHITTY ASSHOLES! YOU'D BETTER BE FUCKING THANKFUL THAT I DON'T GET ON THAT FUCKING, FUCKING, FUCKING SHITTY PIECE OF SCRAP METAL! GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!" Another AK-47 appeared in his hands as he fired a stream of bullets from the two AK-47s.

WE WILL NOT ASK AGAIN! PLEASE CLEAR THE ROAD!

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?! WE WERE HERE FIRST YOU GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY, YOU FUCKING ASSHATS! LIKE HELL WE'LL LEAVE! THAT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT!"

Tear sighed. 'Doesn't he realize that they can't hear him?' She thought.

Luke whipped his head towards her, the expression he had on earlier was still on his face.

"OF COURSE I FUCKING KNOW THEY CAN'T HEAR ME, FUCKING BLUE EYES!" He snarled at her before going back to shooting bullets into the air and yelling profanities at the Malkuth landship.

Tear blinked. 'Can he hear what I think?' If he heard, he made no move.

Their carriage veered off to the side and out of the way of the range of fire.

GOOD CHOICE.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, YOU CLUSTERFUCKED DUMBASSES! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, FUCKING OLD MAN?!" Luke shouted while trying to shoot at the old man. The bullets didn't reach the old man because Tear used a blocking hymn to stop the bullets. The pissed off redhead didn't care. Luke stopped firing after a while and started blowing bubbles with his sugar-free gum (it appeared out of nowhere).

"That looked like a Malkuth landship." Tear said thoughtfully.

"That's because it was." the old man replied.

"Uh… where are we heading exactly?"

"Grand Chokmah, capital of Malkuth but we'll have to make a pitstop in Engeve."

KA-CHUNK!

They looked over at Luke who had a pissed off look on his face and was decked out with other firearms and ammunition. One of his AK-47s was already to go in his hands.

Tear placed a hand on his arm.

"That's fine. No worries."


	2. Chapter 2

"YA-HA! FUCKING FREEDOM!" Luke shouted as he… let loose a stream of fireworks into the air with a maniacal grin on his face.

Tear and the old man stared at him.

The demonic redhead stopped shooting fireworks into the air and blew a large gum bubble. He glanced at Tear and the old man out of the corner of his left eye.

"Are we moving on or what?" he asked in a cold tone. His eyes were cold jade.

Tear and the old man felt a shiver travel their spines and the tiny hairs along their bodies prickle.

Luke's eye twitched and he stared at them with a slight twitch in his eye.

"WELL?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TWO DIPSHITS DOING STANDING THERE?! MOVE FUCKING DAMMIT!" He opened fire at them with two Skorpion EVO III sub machine guns and... One rocket launcher. The pissed off redhead chased them into town.

The old man managed to escape Luke's wrath in one piece (not for long though) and the redhead and Tear decided they would stay at the inn.

They passed by some vendors when Luke picked up an apple and started eating it.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" An old lady, the seller of the apples, shouted while waving a broom in hand.

Luke, with the apple still in his mouth, whipped out his flame thrower and sent a small burst of flames into the air. He didn't even look at the old woman.

"On... The second thought... You don't have to pay... Take as many as you want... Young devi- young man..." The old lady said shakily and Luke put the flame thrower away with his apple still in his mouth.

They passed by many vendors until they reached Rose's, the head of Engeve, house.

"Hey. Let's go say hi." Tear said as she pointed toward the large house and the demonic redhead stared at her.

"Why the fuck should we, Fucking Blue Eyes?"

"Just to be nice!"

"Keh. Al-fucking-right." He ground out as he swung a Degtyarev PDM onto his shoulder. The grumpy redhead sauntered to the house with a happy Tear trailing behind him.

The demonic redhead stalked up to the door and kicked it in. The occupants of the room just stared at the read head and the brown haired girl.

"You know people knock before entering." Tear said with a deadpanned look on her face.

"You know people are more fucking often idiotic and slow than fucking normal. Fucking dipshits, I tell you." Luke countered as he popped another bubble gum bubble with a M4A1 Carbine in hand. The demonic redhead turned his head and stared blankly at the woman and the man with a deadpan look on his face.

He looked Rose up and down… one more time. He looked the man up and down… one more time.

"I like you. I won't kill you." Luke stated, plainly, as he pointed at the man.

"How can you say you like him when you haven't talked to him yet?" Tear asked with a sweat drop.

"Easy. He carries the fucking demeanor of someone who likes to fucking mess with people. Much like myself. However, he is a bit too fucking dainty. Like a fucking, bitchy princess in distress. I'll have to strengthen those fucking dainty limbs up. Hehehehe…" His bangs covered the top of his face and his eyes were silver discs glowing in the shade of his hair.

All the occupants felt a cold feeling of dread spread through their bodies as a large shiver went down their spines.

"Pardon me but who may you be?" The man asked.

"Oh, my name is Tear and beside me is Luke." Tear asked as she eyed Luke warily as a small giggle and something that sounded similar to "OOH! Me likey!" came from the redhead.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Colonel Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth Empire and the woman beside me is Rose, the head of Engeve." The newly dubbed, Jade, stated as he held out a hand toward both of them.

Tear took his hand and shook it, hesitantly. Jade then went to do the same to Luke, but he just looked at it like it was a foreign object,

"What is this?" He then gained a wicked look in his eyes, "A target for me to shoot. OK!" Luke then dove to the side and then took out a rocket launcher.

BOOM!

Luke face-planted into the stone floor with a loud crack. Rose and Jade just stared at Luke's collapsed form before they looked at Tear who was singing a fonic hymn and standing in an array.

After she stopped singing, she stared at them with a deadpan look.

"Don't, and I mean DON'T, show him any flat surface with patterned designs on it. This includes, fingerprints, the contour lines on your hands, dresses with floral designs, large circular objects with red and white stripes, and others."

Both were about to agree when a group of people came through what was left of the door and doorway.

"THERE HE IS! THERE'S THE THIEF!" A man screamed as he pointed at Luke's limp form.

Luke staggeredly stood up like he was being possessed. Once up, he turned, to everyone's horror, his head around 180º to look at them. A M4A1 Carbine was cocked and ready to go in his hands.

"What did you call me?" A maniacal grin was on his face.

BOOM!

Again, he landed face first into the floor with a loud crack but this time, his head was still turned around at 180. So, he landed face-first on his back.

"Another thing, do not call him names. The only names he approves of is devil and demon." Tear supplied after she finished singing her hymn.

Everyone just stared at her.

"It wasn't a human who was stealing the food. I found some Cheagle fur in the warehouse." A voice said from the… doorway. Everyone turned, except for Luke who was out cold and his ears were twitching, a young boy with green hair and a cute baby face.

Before anyone could say anything. Luke jumped to his feet like he had a lobster in his pants and spun his head the other 180º.

"WHERE IS THE CUTENESS?!" He yelled. Then he noticed the cuteness.

GLOMP!

He clung to Ion and started… purring into his hair. Everyone stared at him and Ion was blushing with joy and happiness. What do you expect? No one had cuddled him quite like that before. Let alone affectionately touch him.

"ION!" A... Really high-pitched girly screamed was heard.

Luke's ears were twitching as he winced in pain and glared at the loud object.

It was a little girl, about the same size as the cuteness. All decked out in pink. A small whatever-it-was stuffie on her back.

Luke let out a beast-like roar that would make a Liger Queen seem like a kitten. He whipped out two M98s and proceeded to fire at the girl.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCKING HELL! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, LIKE SHIT STAIN?! WHY DO YOU FUCKING TRY TO END MY PRECIOUS FUCKING TIME CUDDLING WITH THE CUTENESS?! DAMMIT!" He shouted while still firing bullets.

It took Tear, Jade, and Rose a good few minutes to calm down.

THUNK!

Luke whacked all three, simultaneously, on the head with a Bazooka.

"What do you fucking dipshits think you're doing? I would have calmed down myself. Thank not fucking much." He scowled, "Now what is the fucking cuteness and the fucking banshee doing here?"

Tear dead panned as she nursed her sore head.

"HIS NAME IS ION!" The girl shrieked.

"WHAT-FUCKING-EVER FUCKING BANSHEE! HE IS THE FUCKING CUTENESS AND THAT IS WHAT HE'LL BE! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Luke shouted as he winced when she shrieked in his ear. He had a pissed off look on his face before he got all serious, "Now, what is da fucking cuteness and the fucking banshee doing here?"

"Oh well, I found some Cheagle fur in the warehouse. I wanted to go to the Cheagle Woods to find out why they're stealing food." Ion said with a smile.

"Do you want me to explain what Cheagles are, Luke? You were imprisoned in your own home and lost all of your memories, after all." Tear said as she looked at the demonic redhead.

Luke adopted a thoughtful look.

"... ,thescorerwhoreadfromtheSeventhFonstoneandcreatedthePlanetStorm, ..." Luke said in monotone. He said it, so fast, rapid fire, that the fastest data-processing computer would take 10 years to process and pick out what he said before, finally, displaying the blue screen of torture.

Everyone stared at him. Tear, however, had a contemplative look on her face as she looked at Luke who was nuzzling, and purring, Ion's hair.

"That's the first time you have NOT sworn since I met you. Anyway I guess I don't have to explain what Cheagles are to you." Tear said with COMPLETE understanding of what Luke said.

It was her turn to be stared at.

"Well, where is the fucking harm in helping the fucking cuteness find the fucking critters? I say we lend our shitty help to fucking them but they have to become my slaves." Luke said with a demonic smile.

"Alright, let's help." Tear said, completely disregarding "slaves".

"Keh Keh Keh, I'll meet you there." Luke cackled. He, somehow, managed to merge with the shadows on the wall.

'We just made an unexpected deal with the Devil!' Everyone thought. Well, except for Tear who didn't listen to the last bit.


End file.
